


Шаолинь

by MartiLopez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что ищешь ты по миру, путник? Кого ждешь? Где найдешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаолинь

Над бамбуковой рощей ярко светило солнце. Свежий, пахнущий зеленью и горными лугами, ветер ерошил светлые волосы, и Наруто, счастливо закинув руки за голову, втягивал носом чудесный аромат, который не встретишь нигде больше, только у подножья горы, на склонах которой стоит знаменитый на весь мир Шаолиньский монастырь. Он пришел сюда искать удачи, а, быть может, себя, он еще не решил точно.  
В любом случае, должно быть весело.  
О том, что послушником может стать любой желающий, он услышал на рынке в маленькой деревушке, расположенной в низине недалеко от предгорий. Ему нужны были продукты, потому что про рамен в этих местах по какой-то причине никто не слышал. Отбирая яблоки покрепче и складывая их в мешок, чтобы позже взвесить и расплатиться, он услышал, как одна торговка рассказывала покупательнице – видимо они были приятельницами – о том, что ее племянник отправился пытать счастья в этот самый монастырь, который по слухам готовил непревзойденных бойцов, мастеров рукопашного боя, коим не было равных во всех пределах мира. Адепты Тигра и Дракона, клейменные демоны, они служили в охране самых высокопоставленных чинов Поднебесной. С их предплечий щерились выжженные шрамы-татуировки, которые нагоняли ужас на преступников даже без необходимости демонстрации силы.  
«Неужели его возьмут туда? У него ни имени, ни знакомых», – охала покупательница, а торговка отвечала, что для того, чтобы стать монахом нужно не имя, а сила духа и тела, так поучал ее племянник перед уходом. Откуда он это узнал, оставалось загадкой.  
В эту деревню Наруто забрел случайно. Он уже много лет путешествовал по миру в поисках чего-то, чего сам не мог понять. Искал ли он силы? Приключений? Друзей?  
Спроси его кто-нибудь прямо, он ответил бы, что не ищет ничего, просто ему скучно сидеть на месте.  
Правда же заключалась в том, что на месте сидеть было невыносимо. Что-то гнало его вперед, подстегивало уходить из городов и сел, не задерживаясь там и на неделю. А что это было, что так настойчиво звало его – он не знал.  
Но хотел узнать больше всего на свете.  
Поэтому услышав, что Шаолиньский монастырь открыт для всех, кто пожелает вступить в ряды его монахов, если только у соискателей хватит силенок, он тут же направился туда. Где еще, как не в знаменитой обители, он сможет найти ответ?  
И в любом случае, должно быть весело.

***  
Перед внешними воротами монастыря он был не один. Оказывается, желающих стать лучшими в мире бойцами – не так уж мало. Вот уж новость.  
Однако пускать внутрь их никто не торопился. Створки ворот были надежно заперты и даже, кажется, изнутри чем-то привалены, потому что ни на какие толчки не поддавались. Побродив перед ними десяток минут, Наруто вздохнул и сел на землю, привалившись спиной к высокой каменной изгороди. Зачем ноги трудить, если все равно не открывают? А раз всех пускают, значит рано или поздно все равно откроют. О том, чем придется доказывать силу духа, думать не хотелось.  
Всмотревшись в безмятежное белесое небо над головой, Наруто опустил взгляд и принялся рассматривать товарищей по несчастью. Таких насчитывалось еще трое.  
Смешной паренек с черными глянцевитыми волосами под горшок и густыми бровями постоянно перемещался, словно сидеть на месте казалось для него немыслимым. Он то отжимался, то приседал, то бегал кругами вокруг вкопанного в землю здорового валуна.  
Такая жажда жизни, что даже завидки берут.  
Второй – старик с длинной черепашьей шеей и сощуренными маленькими глазками. Тонкая, высушенная кожа плотно обтягивала острые скулы, упрямые губы собраны в строгую линию. Непонятно почему, но он вызывал неприязненные впечатления. И чего только забыл здесь, старикан? Приключений на старости лет захотелось?  
Наруто тряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на последнего.  
Черные матовые глаза, черные гладкие волосы, бледная, как тот фарфор, из которого делают дорогие вазы – Наруто как-то видел такие в музее – кожа.  
Тронь – разобьется.  
Парень смотрел на него холодно и безразлично, как будто даже сквозь, не замечая, не считая достойным объектом внимания.  
Сердце в груди захолонуло, и что-то сжалось в области горла.  
Очень захотелось стукнуть этого напыщенного индюка по макушке.  
Наруто фыркнул и отвернулся. Прошло уже полчаса с тех пор, как он долбился в эту дурацкую дверь, кто-нибудь вообще собирается их впускать?  
Внезапно за воротами послышалось копошение, какой-то шум, словно от дверей оттаскивали мешки с чем-то тяжелым (ну точно, завалили вход, гады!), створки медленно отворились, и в образовавшуюся щель высунулась бритая до синевы макушка. Наруто рефлекторно огладил свои непослушные волосы, расставаться с которыми внезапно резко расхотелось.  
А зачем, говорите, он сюда пришел?  
Ах, ну да, за откровением.  
Взгляд сам собой почему-то сполз на напыщенного индюка. Наруто полюбовался им пару секунд, потом спохватился и снова посмотрел на вход. Макушка оттуда уже исчезла, и вместо нее появились жилистые руки, в которых был зажат поднос с дохлым кроликом и четырьмя ножами. Судя по запаху, кролик стух еще пару дней назад.  
Наруто скривился, припомнил, что монахам нельзя есть мяса, и мысленно поразился их коварству. Это значит, им надо будет разделать этого вонючего кролика, которого даже есть никто не станет, вместо обеда? Потому что очевидно же, без этого никто внутрь их не пустит. Это они так силу духа проверяют? Или силу физическую? Потому что ножи наверняка тупые.  
Он как в воду глядел. Об лезвие порезаться нельзя было даже при наличии особой сноровки. Тяжело вздохнув, Наруто присоединился к дележке кролика. 

***  
Спустя пару часов безуспешных попыток распилить доставшуюся ему голень, терпение Наруто лопнуло, и он с яростью засадил опостылевший нож в землю. Ухнув на задницу и сердито скрестив на груди руки, он осмотрелся, чтобы выяснить, каких успехов добились его соперники.  
У дедка дела шли немногим лучше, чем у него самого; толстобровый взял ушастого упорством – если глаза Наруто не обманывали, края разрезов-разрывов слегка обуглились от той скорости, с которой их пилили.  
А вот брюнет… У Наруто отвисла челюсть.  
Тот порезал все на идеально ровные кусочки, выложенные сейчас рядком на зеленом листе, и даже не запыхался! Как он это сделал?  
– Как ты это сделал? – подскочив от переизбытка чувств на ноги, Наруто подлетел к нему и принялся возбужденно пританцовывать вокруг разделанного кролика. Парень только посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но отвечать и не подумал.  
– У тебя что, нож был острый? Так не честно! Все же должны быть в равных условиях!  
– С чего ты это взял, добе?  
Наруто опешил как от ответа, так и от обращения, и даже остановился:  
– Ты как меня назвал, теме?! И что значит, с чего я это взял? С того! – с чего именно он так решил, он еще не сообразил, поэтому вынужден был замолчать.  
Тот, понимая, что на этом аргументация шумного блондина закончилась, криво усмехнулся и снизошел до объяснений:  
– Это же конкурсный отбор, добе. Проходит тот, кто лучше справляется с поставленными задачами. Задача была – разделать кролика. Как именно ты будешь это делать, не оговаривалось. А для таких бестолковых придурков, как ты, монахи даже любезно предоставили ножи. У меня же есть нож поострее, – и он выразительно качнул прикрепленной к поясу катаной в ножнах, которую Наруто не заметил раньше.  
От возмущения ему даже нечего было возразить, поэтому он только открывал и закрывал рот. Но спустя пару секунд оцепенение спало.  
– Да ты!... Не называй меня так, ублюдок! Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, а ты играешь нечестно! Если бы они хотели проверить, что мы принесли с собой, то выдали бы одного кролика без ножей! А раз дали и ножи, значит, хотели проверить, как мы справимся с этой задачей при заданных условиях! А ты использовал катану! Да какой придурок вообще станет резать кролика катаной?!  
– Прекрати орать, Узумаки Наруто, – издевательски протянул его имя тот и поморщился, – от тебя голова болит.  
Наруто взбешенно фыркнул и, развернувшись на пятках, протопал обратно к своему месту, где принялся яростно пилить голень тупым ножом. Саске, а его оппонента звали именно так, понаблюдал за ним пару минут, а потом поднялся с места.  
– Если ты будешь пытаться и дальше резать мясо поперек волокон, то ничего не добьешься. Попробуй сначала отделить его от кости, а потом разобрать на куски поменьше: мышцы должны сами отделяться одна от другой, тут даже нож не понадобится. А потом, так уж и быть, я одолжу тебе катану, чтобы нарезать их на кусочки.  
Наруто озлобленно глянул вверх, но ничего не ответил. Провозившись без особого результата еще минут пять, он обреченно вздохнул и последовал совету ублюдка. Удивительно, но голень поддалась. Наруто насупился еще больше и сердито спросил все еще стоящего с ним рядом Саске, обращаясь куда-то в ноги:  
– Откуда ты это все знаешь? Ты что, шеф-повар?  
– У моей семьи был скотный двор, а когда родителей не стало, разделкой мяса пришлось заниматься мне. Брат был занят содержанием поместья.  
– А… – растерянно протянул Наруто. – Прости, я не знал про твоих родителей. Что с ними случилось?  
– Конечно, ты не знал, придурок, откуда тебе было знать? Они умерли от старости.  
– Вот как… А мои… Я их даже не видел ни разу, – неловко закончил он и отвернулся. Настроение внезапно совсем испортилось.  
Саске помолчал пару минут, а потом опустился с ним рядом на землю:  
– Зачем ты пришел сюда, в монастырь?  
– Я и сам толком не знаю, – после секундного размышления отозвался Наруто и скосил на него глаза. – Наверное, хочу найти себя. Кстати, как тебя зовут? Ты ведь так и не представился.  
– Учиха Саске.  
– А я Узумаки Наруто, – расплылся в счастливой улыбке он и, ухватив Саске за руку, энергично ее затряс.  
– Ты это уже говорил, добе, – усмехнувшись, отозвался Саске, пытаясь вырвать ладонь из цепких пальцев. – Ты всегда такой придурок, или просто мне так повезло?  
– Тебе повезло, – уверенно произнес Наруто, неожиданно заглядывая ему в глаза. А секунду спустя звонко рассмеялся и повалился на траву. Счастливо выдохнув, он посмотрел в просветлевшее, теперь ярко-голубое, небо и подумал, что кролик уже почему-то не так противно пахнет.

***  
Во второй раз ворота отворились только на следующий день. Монах в оранжевой рясе выкатил на площадку перед входом большой котел с похлебкой, и у Наруто сладко подвело желудок. Из-за постоянно смрада, источаемого стухшим мясом, все прошедшие сутки есть не хотелось, даже те, скудные запасы провианта, которые он принес с собой, в глотку не лезли, но когда привезенное варево перебило навязчивую вонь ароматом съедобной пищи, он враз понял, какой голодный. Второй монах вынес по четыре глиняных миски и засохших ломтя хлеба. Первым, против всех ожиданий, к котлу подбежал старик и, выхватив миску из рук монаха, черпнул ею варево. Тягучая жидкость набралась белесым буруном у стенок, а потом с тихим «пам» прорвала оказавшееся бумажным донышко.  
Все соискатели пораженно замерли.  
Вот оно как. Значит, кандидат в послушники не должен быть нетерпеливым?  
Наруто, который, не успей старик первым, поступил бы точно так же, облегченно выдохнул. Дедок все равно ему не нравился. Тот же, ошарашенно шамкая ртом, смотрел на бесполезный глиняный бублик в своих руках. С поразительным для его возраста яростным воплем он зашвырнул его в котел и решительно направился прочь с холма. И откуда только силы взялись?  
Подождав еще с минуту неизвестно чего, оставшиеся кандидаты разобрали свои миски и, подложив под дно черствую горбушку, по очереди подставили их под половник первого монаха. Варево было пустым и недосоленным. Даже картошки зажали, жмоты. Зато есть можно было сколько влезет. После второй порции хлеб размяк, и Наруто с аппетитом сжевал его, запивая припасенной водой.  
Когда они доели, монахи вкатили котел обратно и закрыли за собой ворота. Выходит, пускать внутрь их по-прежнему никто не собирался.  
Наруто пух со скуки, и если бы здесь не было Саске, давно бы плюнул на затею попасть в Шаолинь и отправился бы, куда глаза глядят.  
Но Саске был здесь, и уходить никуда не хотелось.  
Странное дело, он отвечал редко, так что говорить в основном приходилось Наруто, а когда отвечал, обязательно обзывал его добе или придурком, но рядом с ним Наруто ощущал себя так, словно он наконец закончил свой бесконечный путь. Возможно ли, думал он, что всю жизнь я искал его, искал Саске? Мысль казалась дикой и немножко сумасшедшей. Поэтому он отгонял ее, как назойливую муху, и просто наслаждался этой вынужденной близостью, за двоих смеялся над собственными шутками и ждал, когда откроют ворота. 

***  
Ворота открыли еще спустя три дня, и за ними оказалась все та же бамбуковая роща: по такой Наруто добирался сюда.  
Вот так скукота.  
А он-то раскатал губу, думал, прямо от ворот идет широкая мощеная дорога к главному входу монастыря, где их уже ждут с распростертыми объятиями.  
На деле же от ворот не шло даже завалящей тропинки, только кое-где косо срезанный бамбук краснел чье-то засохшей кровью.  
– Его специально так обрезают, чтобы неуклюжие кандидаты не добрались до монастыря, – заметив его взгляд, пояснил Саске. – Если наступишь – прорежет тебе ступню насквозь. Так что смотри под ноги, добе.  
Наруто мрачно на него глянул и пошел вперед, аккуратно огибая смертоносные колья. Бамбук ведь растет удивительно быстро. Как часто они его срезают? И чья это кровь? Мы ведь несколько дней сидели под воротами, и внутрь никто не заходил.  
В глубине души решив, что он не хочет знать ответы на эти вопросы, Наруто переключился на более насущные темы.  
– Итак, Саске, по какой причине ты решил стать шаолиньским монахом?  
Саске пожал плечами:  
– Я в совершенстве овладел искусством боя на мечах, теперь хочу постичь рукопашные техники, а места, лучше этого, для подобных целей не сыскать.  
– И что, ты потом пойдешь работать в охрану?  
Саске задумался на пару секунд, потом ответил:  
– Я еще не решил. Давай ускоримся, иначе до темна не успеем добраться до места.  
Наруто согласно кивнул, и они сорвались с места. Дважды он чуть было не пропорол себе ногу об острый бамбук, но Саске успевал это заметить и оттаскивал в сторону, роняя тем самым на землю. Наруто недовольно отфыркивался от пыли и мелких травинок, но все равно бурчал: «Спасибо». Саске не отвечал, только молча шел дальше. 

***  
Когда на лес опустилась густая темнота, они добрались до каменных стен внутренней ограды монастыря. Наруто, увидев огромные, словно крашеные киноварью, ворота, обрадованно направился к ним, намереваясь постучать, чтобы их впустили, как Саске больно ухватил его за локоть.  
– Ты чего творишь, – зашипел Наруто, вырывая пострадавшую руку из стальных пальцев, и недовольно на него посмотрел. – Зачем так хватать? У меня, наверное, синяк останется.  
Саске пропустил его жалобы мимо ушей:  
– Ты куда пошел, добе? Через этот вход не пускают новичков, сюда заходят только клейменные мастера, когда по делам возвращаются в обитель. Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь?  
– Мне вот интереснее, откуда ты все знаешь, – обиженно пробубнил Наруто. – Ну и куда нам тогда идти, умник?  
– К двери для слуг. А когда попадем внутрь, нам еще предстоит разговор с патриархом. Он предложит тебе чашку чаю. Возьми – но не пей, а поставь на молитвенник.  
– Саске, – вдруг серьезно прервал его Наруто. – Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
Саске посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом и, ничего не ответив, отвернулся. Пошел вдоль стены, не проверяя, следует ли Наруто за ним.  
– Саске, – снова позвал тот. – Я понял, зачем пришел сюда. Всю жизнь я не мог найти себе места, переезжал из города в город. У меня никогда не было семьи. Родители умерли почти сразу после моего рождения, и у меня не осталось даже ни одной их фотографии – в нашем доме случился пожар, я единственный, кто выжил. Меня растил их друг, Джирайя, но когда мне было двенадцать, он тоже умер – несчастный случай. И с тех пор я постоянно путешествую. Нигде не задерживаюсь надолго, потому что чувствую странную тягу куда-то, к кому-то. Словно кто-то зовет. Ждет меня где-то. Кто-то очень дорогой. Саске, рядом с тобой я больше не чувствую этого зова. Я пришел сюда ради тебя.  
Саске остановился и, помолчав пару секунд, обернулся:  
– Не говори ерунды, добе.  
И впервые за эти дни искренне улыбнулся. Этот болван бывал иногда таким придурком.

**Author's Note:**

> Антураж и испытания новичков позаимствованы у Г.Л. Олди ("Мессия очищает диск").


End file.
